A Guardian Angel
by emmadotlouise
Summary: What does Nadeshiko have to say to Sakura when she comes down from heaven? Sakura is still grieving and won't let anyone help her...


This sad little fic just popped into my head. My deceased cousin's birthday is coming up soon and this fic reflects the feelings that I'm having now. She would've been three; she died last year of a brain tumour in November.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, so don't sue me.  
  
Key  
  
[…] lyrics  
  
*…* Daydreaming (lalaland)  
  
"…" Talking  
  
************ Scene break  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Why? Why did this happen? Okaa-san…" Sakura sank wearily to her knees, her face buried in her hands. "You didn't have to die… It should've been me, I was the one in trouble, yet you came to save me…"  
  
"Hush now, my child," a soft voice echoed.  
  
Sakura lifted her head and looked up, her eyes filled with wonder. "Okaa- san, is that you?"  
  
[I was waiting for someone  
  
For a miracle to come  
  
Everyone told me to be strong  
  
Hopeful and don't shed a tear]  
  
"Yes, Sakura. It is I. Listen; you can get through this. Your grief is shutting you off from everyone around you, your friends only want to help you," she said gently, putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"Okaa-san… you came, even though you didn't have to. Why did you? It cost you your life…" Sakura murmured, looking up at her mother with blurry eyes. "We miss you…"  
  
"Sakura, I came, because I treasure you. I would have given up my life for anyone, Touya, your father, anyone…" she said softly. "But I gave my life up for you. Be yourself Sakura, no one else can do that."  
  
[Through the darkness and good times  
  
I knew I'd make it through  
  
And the world thought I had it all  
  
But I was waiting for you]  
  
Sakura smiled softly. "Thank you, Okaa-san…"  
  
Nadeshiko smiled also as she rose into the night sky, wings enveloping her as she ascended. A warm glow came over Sakura.  
  
[Hush now, I see your light in the sky  
  
Oh, your soul was blinding me  
  
I can't believe that I've been touched  
  
By an angel with love]  
  
"Okaa-san… please stay!!" Sakura cried as Nadeshiko went out of sight.  
  
These words carried in the wind, "I'm sorry, Sakura. Remember, always be yourself…"  
  
The heavens opened as rain fell down without a sound.  
  
[Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my tears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
  
A new day has come]  
  
"Thank you, Okaa-san… you will always be in my heart. Your memory and words will always be with me…" Sakura whispered.  
  
Far up in the heavens above, Nadeshiko watched her daughter with a smile. "Take care, Sakura. I will always be close by, looking after you, Touya and your father from afar."  
  
[Where there was dark, now there's light  
  
Where's there's vain, now there's hope  
  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
  
All in the eyes of a friend]  
  
"Sakura! You're soaking! Come inside!" Touya shouted from the front doorstep.  
  
Sakura turned around. The dullness that had been with her had gone, Touya noticed a huge difference in Sakura. She seemed, happier. The dull aura had gone, and she looked like her former self. "Coming!" she glanced at the starry sky once more, thinking of Nadeshiko and smiled merrily. "Thank you, Okaa-san, you helped me become myself once more. I thank you for that."  
  
Sakura then turned back to Touya. "So, are you getting me a towel or what?"  
  
Touya laughed. "I guess so, Kaijuu."  
  
Sakura frowned. "Sakura no Kaijuu!!!" she yelled as she stamped on Touya's foot as hard as she could.  
  
"Yow!!"  
  
"Goodnight, Sakura," Nadeshiko whispered from above.  
  
[Hush now, I see your light in the sky  
  
Oh, your soul was blinding me  
  
I can't believe that I've been touched by an angel with love.  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my tears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new sun  
  
A New Day Has Come]  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
What do you think? Please read and review!  
  
Also- these lyrics don't belong to me either. They belong to Celine Dion. This is her song "A New Day Has Come!" ^_^  
  
Sayonara for now!!  
  
Karisa 


End file.
